Russland x China
Russland x China ist ein beliebtes Pairing, das aus Russland und China besteht. Die bekannteste Bezeichnung für das Pairing ist RoChu, aus den japanischen Namen Ro'shia (Russland) und '''Chu'goku (China). Zwei weitere Bezeichnungen sind '''RuChi, aus den Namen Ru'ssland und '''Chi'na und '''Red color comrade (紅色同志, dt. Rote Farbe-Genosse).Kommunisten reden sich gegenseitig mit Genosse an. Letzteres ist eine Andeutung auf die Farbe der sowjetischen und der chinesischen Flagge und ihrer Zeit unter kommunistischer Führung. Die Kriegsjahre In einem Strip saßen Russland und China zusammen in einem Flugzeug. China sagte Russland er solle seinen Fallschirm nehmen, doch dieser meinte dass er keinen bräuchte und sprang aus dem Flugzeug. thumb|Das Verhältnis der Alliierten im Überblick Wegen dem Krieg verfeindeten sich Japan und China, worüber letzterer sehr traurig war. In einer Bar erzählte er Russland über sein Problem und dieser versuchte ihn aufzuheitern und sagte, dass sie sich wieder verstehen werden, sobald sie alle mit Russland eins geworden sind. Auf Seite 20 von Band 1 ist eine Zeichnung von den Alliierten und ihre Beziehung zueinander. Ein Pfeil, auf dem „will haben“ steht, zeigt von Russland auf China. China machte sich Sorgen um Russland, da dieser hustete. Der jüngere gab zu sich etwas erkältet zu haben. China bemerkte auch dass dessen Muskeln ganz verhärtet waren und wollte ihm seine Geheim-Medizin verkaufen, von der er selbst nicht wusste was drin war. Russland kicherte und zwinkerte China zu, wodurch ein Stern China am Kopf traf. Anderes China verlor den Opium-Krieg und war dazu gezwungen alles zu tun, was Frankreich und England von ihm wollten. Als er nach Hause kam, war dort Russland und aß ein Gericht, während er wartete. China verlor gegen Japan und Korea und erzählte England, Frankreich und Russland davon. Diese zeigten Verständnis, verlangten aber auch Regionen von China. Russland sagte zu England und Frankreich, dass sie aufhören sollten, da China mit ihm Leben will. Worauf China laut "Nein" schrie. Traurig erzählte China einem Panda wie schwer es ihm viel und dass er alle hassen würde. Besonders schlimm fand er Russland, da dieser ihn wahrscheinlich von hinten erstechen wollte. Der Panda nahm seine Maske ab und Russland kam zum Vorschein, der fragte wie China das herausgefunden hatte. Beim G8-Treffen fragte Russland zweimal, ob China fehlen würde, obwohl dieser gar nicht zur G8 gehört. Im Anime meinte England, das Russland das nur sagte, weil er China dabei haben will. In Christmas 2010 sagte Russland, dass er Freunde suche und möglicherweise China besuchen wird, da sie sich in letzter Zeit so gut verstehen. Fan Spekulation Im wahren Leben haben Russland und China eine lange gemeinsame Geschichte, was in vielen Fanarbeiten gezeigt wird. Beim ersten Treffen war Russland noch ein kleines Kind, das von der Mongolei bedroht wurde und eine Zeit lang bei China und der Mongolei lebte.Manche Fans sagen, dass China und die Mongolei Brüder sind. So entwickelte China mütterliche Gefühle für Russland und sah im erwachsenen Russland immer noch das Kind. Dazu konnte China sich genauso um Russland kümmern, wie er sich früher um seine jüngeren Geschwister gekümmert hat. Viele Fanarbeiten handeln auch von ihrer Beziehung während des Kalten Krieges. Beide hatten ein Abkommen geschlossen und Russland half China bei der Modernisierung. Das chinesisch-sowjetische Zerwürfnis wird in Fanarbeiten als Trennung der beiden gezeigt. In der heutigen Zeit vertragen sie sich wieder. Die Beziehung der beiden wird unterschiedlich dargestellt. So gibt es Fanarbeiten, die ihre Beziehung als einseitige Liebe zeigen. Russland versuch China für sich zu gewinnen, wird aber vom Älteren abgewiesen, da dieser Angst vor ihm hat. Die Situation wird auch in Strips gezeigt, bei denen Russland China haben will, dieser aber vor Angst anfängt zu schreien. Andere Fanarbeiten zeigen, dass China wegen seiner Erfahrung und Weisheit gut mit dem kindlichen Russland umgehen kann. Deshalb auch kein Teil der Sowjetunion wurde, wie Russland es sich gewünscht hätte, sondern ging seine eigen Weg um mit Russland zusammen zu sein. Momente 'Webcomic: Hauptstory' *Hetare 2: Allied Forces 'Manga' *Ein Edelmann ist kein Gefäß (Band 5) 'Webcomic: Extra Stories' *The Story about the Early Days of China and Japan *Italy’s Big Brother *China Melancholy *Before the Boxer Rebellion Trivia Kategorie:Pairings Kategorie:Pairing mit Russland Kategorie:Pairing mit China